The production of light olefins, and in particular ethylene and propylene, are important for the production of numerous plastics, and for the production of commercially important monomers. The plastics include polyethylene and polypropylene, and monomers include vinyl chloride, ethylbenzene, ethylene oxide, and some alcohols. Light olefins are traditionally produced through cracking, both steam and catalytic cracking, of hydrocarbon feedstocks comprising larger hydrocarbons. Feedstocks include naphthas, and other heavier hydrocarbon streams.
The traditional method of olefin production is the cracking of petroleum feedstocks to olefins. The cracking of petroleum feedstocks is done through catalytic cracking, steam cracking, or some combination of the two processes. The olefins produced are generally light olefins, such as ethylene and propylene. There is a large market for the light olefin products of ethylene and propylene. As petroleum feedstocks from crude oil face increasing prices it is advantageous to provide for other sources of ethylene and propylene. It is also known that olefins can be produced from oxygenates. The most common conversion of oxygenates to olefins is the production of light olefins from methanol, wherein methanol can be produced from other sources, including biomass, and natural gas.
An ethylene plant is a very complex combination of reaction and gas recovery systems. The feedstock is charged to a cracking zone in the presence of steam at effective thermal conditions to produce a pyrolysis reactor effluent gas mixture. The pyrolysis reactor effluent gas mixture is stabilized and separated into purified components through a sequence of cryogenic and conventional fractionation steps. A typical ethylene separation section of an ethylene plant containing both cryogenic and conventional fractionation steps to recover an ethylene product with a purity exceeding 99.5% ethylene is described in an article by V. Kaiser and M. Picciotti, entitled, “Better Ethylene Separation Unit.” The article appeared in HYDROCARBON PROCESSING MAGAZINE, November 1988, pages 57-61 and is hereby incorporated by reference.
Methods are known for increasing the conversion of portions of the products of the ethylene production from a zeolitic cracking process to produce more propylene by a disproportionation or metathesis of olefins. Such processes are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,935 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,026,936 wherein a metathesis reaction step is employed in combination with a catalytic cracking step to produce more propylene by the metathesis of C2 and C4 olefins obtained from cracking The catalytic cracking step employs a zeolitic catalyst to convert a hydrocarbon stream having 4 or more carbon atoms per molecule to produce olefins having fewer carbon atoms per molecule. The hydrocarbon feedstream to the zeolitic catalyst typically contains a mixture of 40 to 100 wt-% paraffins having 4 or more carbon atoms per molecule and 0 to 60 wt-% olefins having 4 or more carbon atoms per molecule. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,043,522, it is disclosed that the preferred catalyst for such a zeolitic cracking process is an acid zeolite, examples includes several of the ZSM-type zeolites or the borosilicates. Of the ZSM-type zeolites, ZSM-5 was preferred. It was disclosed that other zeolites containing materials which could be used in the cracking process to produce ethylene and propylene included zeolite A, zeolite X, zeolite Y, zeolite ZK-5, zeolite ZK-4, synthetic mordenite, dealuminized mordenite, as well as naturally occurring zeolites including chabazite, faujasite, mordenite, and the like. Zeolites which were ion-exchanged to replace alkali metal present in the zeolite were preferred. Preferred alkali exchange cations were hydrogen, ammonium, rare earth metals and mixtures thereof.
European Patent No. 109,059B1 discloses a process for the conversion of a feedstream containing olefins having 4 to 12 carbon atoms per molecule into propylene by contacting the feedstream with a ZSM-5 or a ZSM-11 zeolite having a silica to alumina atomic ratio less than or equal to 300 at a temperature from 400 to 600° C. The ZSM-5 or ZSM-11 zeolite is exchanged with a hydrogen or an ammonium cation. The reference also discloses that, although the conversion to propylene is enhanced by the recycle of any olefins with less than 4 carbon atoms per molecule, paraffins which do not react tend to build up in the recycle stream. The reference provides an additional oligomerization step wherein the olefins having 4 carbon atoms are oligomerized to facilitate the removal of paraffins such as butane and particularly isobutane which are difficult to separate from C4 olefins by conventional fractionation. In a related European Patent No. 109,060B1, a process is disclosed for the conversion of butenes to propylene. The process comprises contacting butenes with a zeolitic compound selected from the group consisting of silicalites, boralites, chromosilicates and those zeolites ZSM-5 and ZSM-11 in which the mole ratio of silica to alumina is greater than or equal to 350. The conversion is carried out at a temperature from 500° C. to 600° C. and at a space velocity of from 5 to 200 kg/hr of butenes per kg of pure zeolitic compound. The European Patent No. 109,060B1 discloses the use of silicalite-1 in an ion-exchanged, impregnated, or co-precipitated form with a modifying element selected from the group consisting of chromium, magnesium, calcium, strontium and barium.
Paraffin dehydrogenation represents an alternative route to light olefins and is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,978,150 and elsewhere. This is an important process as it provides control through the selection of the feedstream. One can selectively dehydrogenate a feedstream comprised primarily of the paraffin of choice, such as the conversion of propane to propylene. However, problems exist in the conversion of paraffins, and in undesired side reactions that affect the yields, and therefore affect the economics of producing light olefins through paraffin dehydrogenation.